Conventionally, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an ejector refrigeration cycle, which is a vapor compression refrigeration cycle device that includes an ejector as a refrigerant decompression device.
In the ejector refrigeration cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a refrigerant on the downstream side of an evaporator is drawn into a refrigerant suction port of an ejector by the suction effect of a high-speed injection refrigerant injected from a nozzle of the ejector. A mixed refrigerant of the injection refrigerant and the suction refrigerant is pressurized by a diffuser (pressurizing portion) of the ejector. Further, the refrigerant pressurized by the diffuser is drawn into a compressor, whereby the suction refrigerant pressure in the compressor is made higher than the refrigerant evaporation pressure in the evaporator.
Therefore, the ejector refrigeration cycle disclosed in Patent Document 1 can reduce the power consumption in the compressor, thereby improving a coefficient of performance of the cycle (COP), compared with a normal refrigeration cycle device in which the refrigerant evaporation pressure in an evaporator is substantially equal to the suction refrigerant pressure in a compressor.